Odio amarte
by Dany de Criss
Summary: -¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo te amo? - Me han enseñado a odiarte. - ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? - Porque adoro lo prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

**Odio amarte.**

Los dientes se clavaron en la carne de una cremosa palidez, sacándole un jadeo que se debatía entre el dolor y el placer a la persona que estaba bajo él.

No tendría que estar ahí, él no podía darle lo que el joven de ojos azules le daba. No podía entregarse completamente, su corazón estaba vendido a una mujer con la cual podría continuar el legado familiar. Pero ella nunca sería su verdadera dueña.

Las uñas rasgaron la piel de su espalda, pero no le importó, quería ser marcado por esas manos, quería que cuando la tuviera que llevar a la cama, viera los rasguños de esas uñas, quería que entendiera que ser su esposo no significaba que la amaba.

Pero tampoco debía amarlo. No a él. No a Hummel. A _su_ Kurt.

Dientes filosos casi cortando la piel sueva de su cuello, saliva que se esparcía por su pecho, una lengua húmeda y caliente que torturaba sus pezones, haciéndolo querer más.

Sintió como las manos de pianista se le enredaban en los rizos y tironeaban de ellos, mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban uno contra otro, como si fueran animales. Y lo eran, ese chico que tanto lo volvía loco era un lobo disfrazado de cordero, y a Blaine le gustaba desatar a la bestia. Sabía cómo hacerlo, dónde y cómo tocar, sabía que parte era la que tenía que lamer, y cuando sus ojos pedían a gritos una liberación.

El morocho empotró al joven contra una pared, y lo besó con furia, con enojo. Él lo hacía enojar. Le enojaba no poder amarlo, no poder acariciar esas mejillas sonrosadas con tranquilidad, lo cabreaba no poder perderse en esos ojos color cielo.

Las manos del castaño arrancaron los botones de su camisa, y Blaine se estremeció al sentir su tacto sobre el pecho desnudo.

Sus propias manos bajaron por sus abdominales, acariciando sus costados, metiendo las manos en el pantalón, tomando ese trasero tan perfecto entre las manos. Tan _perfecto_ y todo _suyo._

Mordió. Mordió con fuerza, clavándole los dientes casi de forma dolorosa. Debería odiarlo. Lo habían criado para ello, para odiarlo.

Y lo hacía, lo odiaba.

Odiaba como cada sonrisa lo hacía temblar. Odiaba que cada suspiro lo tentara a la locura. Odiaba como sus labios lo llamaban a gritos, diciendo que los muerda, que los saboree. Odiaba la manera en que cada gemido se le calvaba en la piel, que cada roce entre sus cuerpos lo hicieran querer olvidarse de su nombre y hacerlo suyo.

Odiaba la manera que tenía el joven de enamorarlo. Odiaba todo eso, y esa era la razón por la que estaba allí, porque lo odiaba.

El placer le recorrió el cuerpo, acompañado de un gruñido pronunciado por el otro. Con un movimiento brusco lo tumbó sobre la cama con doseles. Kurt gimió al sentir la seda bajo su piel desnuda, y el morocho empotró sus labios contra su boca.

Sus lenguas batallaban ferozmente, de forma salvaje, dejándolos sin aire, los dos demasiado orgullosos como para rendirse ante el otro.

Las ropas desaparecieron de sus cuerpos y volaron por la habitación en penumbras. Sus pieles se encontraron con desenfreno, moviéndose, frotándose una contra la otra. Dos dedos encontraron el camino de la perdición hasta la entrada del ojiazul, y se movieron dentro de él, mientras su dueño admiraba los gestos de placer del joven.

Sus bocas se unieron, más lentamente esta vez. Ambos recordando que esa podía ser la última vez que se pudieran tocar. Internamente Blaine sabía que jamás podría renunciar a él, que sus besos dados nunca serian suficientes, y que siempre volvería a por más. Sabía que ni siquiera el hecho innoble de engañar a su futura esposa iba a detener las ansias de sentir a Kurt contra su piel.

Los gemidos aumentaban de intensidad, el castaño se retorcía anhelante a un toque más brusco. Blaine podía quedarse allí por el resto de su vida, solo observando como esa cara angelical se derretía de placer, como esos dientes mordían la carne roja del labio en un intento de acallar los gemidos, en como su nariz adoptaba un ligero rubor rosado, o en como el sudor perlaba su frente y su pecho, incitándolo a que lo limpiara con la lengua.

No podía tener eso, no podía quedarse allí. Y todo por un heredero, alguien que siguiera con su línea de sangre, con la herencia de la familia. No quería nada de eso. No con ella. No con alguien que jamás podría amarlo como sabía que Kurt lo hacía. Pero lo había prometido. Mantener su palabra con su padre no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero Kurt lo había hecho prometerlo.

Cuando ambos sabían que el tiempo se les estaba agotando, el menor lo había obligado a jurar que se entregaría a su hijo con devoción, que lo amaría, y lo respetaría, que lo malcriaría y lo convertiría en una persona capaz de defenderse en el mundo. No importaba si no amaba a esa chica. Daría todo por su hijo. Y Blaine lo había jurado. Lo había jurado porque ambos sabían que tarde o temprano su pequeña fantasía se les iba a venir abajo, y tal vez el único recuerdo que le quedara de él sea esa promesa.

Daría lo que fuera por la vida de su hijo. Estaría casado con una mujer, la que su padre eligiese, y solo viviría por las noches, cuando en sus sueños, su cuerpo y el de Kurt se volvieran a encontrar en esa misma cama con doseles. Donde todo había empezado, y donde todo estaba a punto de acabar.

El morocho se introdujo en el joven con movimientos lentos. Kurt gimió y se aferró a su cabello con fuerza. Blaine no quería admitirlo. Decir sus sentimientos en voz alta, solo haría que la separación sea más dolorosa. Que haya más lágrimas, más heridas en sus corazones ya rotos.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos los hacía estremecer. Ese era su cielo, donde estaban los dos. _Juntos._ Sus cuerpos encajando como la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas. Felices, plenos, completos. Silenciosamente _amados._

Sus ojos se encontraron llenos de lágrimas. Era demasiado, el placer era tan doloroso. El vaivén de las embestidas aumentó. Sus gemidos se elevaron, haciéndose cada vez más incoherentes. Se susurraban promesas, que no se cumplirían, y frases de amor eterno completamente _vacías._

Los cuerpos rogaban por una liberación. Dos, tres, cuatro embestidas más cerca del borde. Sus frentes se encontraron, los ojos dorados como el sol encontraron el mar en donde reflejarse.

- _Kurt_… - esa simple palabra, apenas perceptible sobre sus labios, escondía todos los sentimientos reprimidos.

El éxtasis los golpeo como un balde de agua fría. Las descargas de placer, fueron como navajas cortando el hilo de su relación. Ambos sentían como esos dos gemidos guturales marcaban la separación dolorosa de sus pieles.

El morocho colapsó contra el pecho de Kurt, quien no tardo en abrazarlo con posesión. Blaine quería eso, quería pertenecerle. Pero el no debería estar ahí.

Salió del chico con lentitud, atrasando el momento en el que sus cuerpos ya no estuviesen juntos.

El morocho le dio la espalda, sentándose al borde de la cama con la respiración agitada y reprimiendo las lágrimas.

No tendría que haber vuelto. Debería estar preparándose para su boda, debería estar recorriendo la mirada por las hileras e hileras de sillas blancas, debería estar feliz por convertirse en el esposo de una joven hermosa. Pero no lo estaba. Sentía como se desgarraba algo dentro de él.

Se calzó sus pantalones con un gesto brusco. Desde la cama el castaño lo miraba en silencio, así era como terminaban sus encuentros, con Blaine yéndose con más odio del que había llegado.

Sabía perfectamente que el morocho solo podía entregarle su cuerpo, y él siempre le hacía la misma pregunta, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta: un portazo, y un "te odio" murmurado por lo bajo. Pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de sus labios para mitigar la esperanza que había sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo te amo?

Esta vez fue diferente, vio como Blaine dudaba en el filo de la puerta, y se volteaba ligeramente para verlo a los ojos.

- Me han enseñado a odiarte.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

- Porque adoro lo _prohibido_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Odio Amarte: capitulo 2.**

Se miró al espejo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y todos y cada uno de los vestuaristas lo había notado. Su hermano, Cooper, también lo había hecho, pero guardo silencio y se limito a fingir que no sucedía nada.

Tenía las manos firmemente apretadas en dos puños, mientras los modistas iban y venían a su alrededor, achicando el traje, acomodando la flor, discutiendo sobre qué hacer con su pelo…él solo se dejaba, se dejaba arrastrar a donde sea que estuviesen yendo y se hundía en sus pensamientos. En realidad no eran pensamientos, era uno solo: _Kurt_.

El castaño había quedado en la habitación_. Solo_. Era su culpa, no debería haber tomado ese día hace ya tiempos que escapan de su memoria, si hubiese estado sobrio no se habría acostado con Kurt, no habría desatado esa obsesión mutua de tocarse.

Estaba seguro de que el castaño estaría en la boda, en algún oscuro lugar, apartado, observando como él se casaba.

El morocho volvió a la realidad en cuanto la música del piano comenzó a sonar, para muchos esa canción significaba la unión de dos personas. Para él significaba el adiós a una parte de su _alma_.

La joven le sonrió, pero Blaine no fue capaz de devolverle el gesto, solo se la quedó mirando. Lindos ojos cafés, piel broncínea, una sonrisa bastante adorable, y un sedoso pelo castaño. Una joven con la cual cualquier hombre se casaría sin dudarlo ¿Entonces por qué tenía ganas de huir? ¿Por qué sus ojos buscaban desesperados entre las sombras unos ojos azules? ¿Por qué su corazón comenzó a palpitar con estridencia cuando vio esa piel pálida?

El silencio reinaba en la sala, y Blaine bajó la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

- Acepto. – susurró.

Las imágenes sucedían de forma borrosa en su mente. Un par de labios, que sabían a eterna unión, posados sobre los suyos, unas lágrimas quemándole las mejillas, gritos de felicidad, abrazos de felicitación, una delicada mano tomada de la suya, un par de orbes índigos llenos de lágrimas que desaparecían en el filo de la noche para no volver.

Música, baile, risas, repentina oscuridad, una luz, un par de manos sacándole el esmoquin, unos labios demasiado suaves posados sobre su cuello, arcadas, pieles desnudas, una cama sin doseles, un gemido femenino, un corazón _roto_. Lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, y cayendo sobre la almohada mientras se hundía en _ella_, ganas de correr, ganas de encerrarse en la oscuridad, de volver a esa cama con doseles y flotar en el aroma del joven castaño.

Una culminación sin placer.

Se alejó de ella enseguida. El silencio reinó sobre los recién casados. Ambos lo habían oído, ese casi imperceptible sollozo salido de sus labios, pronunciando ese nombre.

_Kurt_.

No hablaron. Solo permanecieron ahí hasta que Blaine no lo resistió y se levanto de la cama con brusquedad, saliendo por la puerta. No se preocupó por su esposa, debería empezar a acostumbrarse a dormir sola, porque él no pensaba compartir su cama.

Corrió por los pasillos de esa mansión, cruzó habitaciones repletas de libros y butacas, ojeó cada pequeño rincón oscuro por ojos vigilantes, hasta que llegó. _Ese_ lugar. Abrió la puerta y el dolor le cruzó el pecho con intensidad.

La cama con doseles se encontraba majestuosa en medio de la habitación. Imponente, lúgubre, sin color. _Vacía_. Las sábanas aún estaban desechas, y eso era la única prueba de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Se acercó con un nudo formado en su garganta, y rozó las sedas con la yema de los dedos, cerrando los ojos y recordando como su tacto hacía gemir a Kurt. Con lentitud se acostó, y se tapó con las mantas, hundiendo su cabeza entre las almohadas que llevaban su aroma. El de _ambos._

Apretó los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas se deslizasen por su rostro con soltura, quemando los recuerdos de ellos, quemando su felicidad al completo. Necesitaba eso, despedirse, alejarse de él. Dejar de buscarlo. Dejar que sea feliz. Dejar de _amarlo_.

- Adiós Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Odio amarte: capitulo 3.**

Los ojos verdes estaban sin vida observando el horizonte. Vio de reojo como su esposa se sentaba a su lado. Su vientre se estaba hinchando lentamente, marcando los cinco meses que llevaban casados. Marcando los cinco meses en los que Blaine había sufrido en silencio. Marcando los tres meses que tenía su hijo.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de su esposa, y como la familia rica y prestigiosa que eran debían dar una fiesta, donde vendrían grandes empresarios, familia, amigos, toda la gente importante, la élite de la comunidad, sus oponentes, _él._

Sus piernas temblaban cada vez que el timbre de la mansión sonaba. Sus ojos se abrían desesperados buscando los orbes azules.

Debía sonreír, y saludar a sus invitados. Sonreír y hablar con los ricos. Sonreír y tratar de no desfallecer cuando lo vio besando a otra persona. Su garganta se cerró en un nudo apretado impidiéndole que el aire pasara con normalidad.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron y el castaño se agacho sobre el vientre de su esposa.

- Estoy seguro de que será hermoso.

Blaine dejó de respirar al oír su voz. El joven Smythe mantenía agarrado a Kurt de la cintura, y el morocho no podía dejar de mirar como esas manos apresaban la cintura que _él_ había acariciado, la cintura que _él_ había marcado una y otra vez con mordiscos, esa cintura que parecía estar llamándolo a gritos.

Su esposa le sonrió al chico de forma tensa. Blaine desvió la mirada de la escena. Cada noche, cada tortuosa noche en la que estaba obligado a compartir su lecho susurraba el nombre del hombre que estaba parado frente a ellos. Sabía que ella lo había escuchado en más de una ocasión, sabía que en ese momento parecía estar asesinando al castaño con la mirada.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y todos los sentimientos volvieron a sus cuerpos, la forma en que se odiaban al principio, el deseo de la carne, el sabor de sus labios, las lenguas sobre las pieles, el sabor metálico de la sangre, las lágrimas, los celos, el amor…la ruptura de sus corazones.

El morocho dio media vuelta, y sin decir ninguna escusa se precipito lejos de la multitud que lo estaba ahogando. Los corredores estaban fríos, silenciosos, oscuros.

Una mano salida de las sombras se encerró alrededor de su brazo y lo tiró contra una pared. Forcejeó, pero el repentino ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa, y en desventaja. La otra figura se acercó a él, y creyó que su corazón podría morir. Ese olor, ese tacto, su respiración agitada contra la oreja. _Kurt._

Su boca fue atacada de forma repentina por unos labios suaves y carnosos. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, cinco meses sin poder sentirlo sobre su piel. Las sensaciones le abrumaban, y le embotaban el cerebro. Demandó más, quería más, _necesitaba_ más. Más de su piel, de su tacto, más de su respiración intranquila.

Un gemido entrecortado logró escapar de sus labios, y el cuerpo del castaño se alejó.

- Espero que tenga tus ojos.

La figura se internó en la oscuridad nuevamente, dejándolo aturdido. Sin perder el tiempo corrió tras él, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Con la respiración todavía agitada volvió al salón, donde estaban todos sus invitados.

Vio de lejos como su esposa le mandaba una mirada fulminante y luego seguía hablando con tranquilidad. No le importaba lo que ella sintiera por él, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar a Kurt.

Tal vez lo mejor era decirle la verdad. Tal vez si le dijera lo que en verdad _sentía _por él se quitaría ese peso de encima, esa sensación culposa de su pecho.

Oía de lejos como la música había empezado a sonar. Una melodía lenta, romántica, una melodía que instaba a tomar la cintura de tu pareja y bailar. Blaine vadeó el mar de personas, sin mudar su expresión de serenidad, sin importar que su interior sea un torbellino. Sus ojos no paraban de moverse por la multitud, buscando, tratando de encontrarlo.

La habitación pareció haberse quedado sin oxígeno, y su corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos.

Ahí estaba, tan hermoso como siempre, sus labios tocando los de Sebastian, sus manos enredadas en el pelo rubio, mientras sus lenguas batallaban una contra la otra.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla sin poder reprimirlas, sin poder controlar el ardor de su _alma _que parecía partirse a cada segundo que pasaba.

El castaño abrió los ojos y los clavó en él, mientras seguía besando al otro. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y el azul más oscuro que nunca. Conocía esa mirada. Era el _deseo._ Era de esa manera como lo miraba antes de entregarse a él.

Sebastain rompió el beso, y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo que Blaine no logró escuchar. Los ojos de Kurt no se habían separado de él ni un segundo, mientras asentía, y le regalaba a su pareja una sonrisa seductora, secreta, _lujuriosa_.

El contacto entre ambos se rompió, pero el morocho no sacó su mirada de ese chico. El chico al que secretamente _amaba_. El chico que se marchaba de la fiesta, tomado de la mano de Smythe, sin mirar _atrás_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Odio amarte: Capitulo 4.**

Trató de sonreír normalmente, pero el vacío en su interior estaba amenazando con desbordarse en lágrimas. Veía a Kurt, a su Kurt tomado de la mano de Sebastian, mientras ambos caminaban por los jardines de su propia casa.

Su padre había sugerido que sería buena idea pasar unos días con la competencia. Y ahí estaba él, no había podido negarse, y sufría interiormente cada vez que los veía rozarse. Pero no había hecho nada, no había querido interponerse entre ellos, no tenía que ser tan egoísta. Si Kurt se quedaba con él sufriría al no recibir todo el amor que Blaine le podía dar.

Su esposa sabía. Lo había enganchado viéndolo a escondidas, había detectado ese brillo de dolor al ver como Smythe lo besaba. Ella lo sabía, y eso le preocupaba. No tenía miedo de que quisiera el divorcio, eso le arreglaría la vida a él, pero ella se quedaría sin la fortuna de los Anderson y sin su hijo. Porque estaba seguro de que su padre haría lo que fuera para arrebatárselo, y que Blaine obtuviera la custodia completa si ello segara a pasar. Le preocupaba que le hiciera algo a _su _castaño.

Tal vez no sería tan rica como los Anderson, pero su familia era peligrosa, tenía contactos con los que era mejor no meterse, y negocios ilegales que les otorgaban poder por sobre las personas indicadas.

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta de entrada, y los pasos de ambos chicos resonaron en el suelo de mármol. Se alejó de la ventana de su despacho y salió al pasillo, encontrándose con ambos tomados de la mano. Les sonrió débilmente. Sebastian le devolvió el gesto con creces y Kurt simplemente clavó sus ojos en él. El morocho le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos, mientras se sentía derretir interiormente, y los guió hasta el comedor.

El lugar era espacioso, del techo colgaba una araña de luces, lujosa y brillante. La mesa de caoba estaba en el medio, en ella podrían caber más de quince personas sentadas cómodamente, sin rozarse los codos. Su esposa ya estaba sentada en el extremo de la mesa.

Sebastian se sentó a la derecha mientras Kurt tomaba lugar a su lado. Blaine avanzó, acarició el vientre donde reposaba su hijo de cinco meses, y luego le sonrió y le dio un leve beso en los labios. El último mes había tratado de ser más dulce con ella, pero su actitud no ayudaba, y el hecho de que su malhumor hubiera aumentado con la llegada de Kurt a la mansión lo empeoraba todo.

Sintió los ojos fijos del castaño sobre él, pero cuando los buscó estos estaban clavados en Smythe.

La cena transcurrió casi en silencio, su esposa se llevaba bien con Sebastian. Kurt no pronunció palabra, al igual que Blaine. De un momento a otro el morocho sintió como un pie le acariciaba el muslo por debajo de la mesa, se estremeció y soltó un leve jadeo que fue pasado por alto por los integrantes de la mesa. Levantó la vista de su plato, y se encontró con las pupilas dilatadas de Kurt, las caricias continuaban, y el morocho tenía que morderse el labio para no jadear. El castaño le sonrió con lujuria y delineó su labio inferior lentamente, terminando por morderse levemente la carne.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Qué ganaba con provocarlo de esa manera?

La cena terminó. Con una última mirada oscura el castaño se levantó de la mesa junto con Sebastian, dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían. Blaine los siguió con la mirada. Su esposa tenía sus ojos fríos clavados en él. Se puso en pie, y camino con paso firme en dirección a su habitación, dejando al morocho solo en la mesa.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que sus pantalones no se le ajustaran dolorosamente, se levantó y siguió a su esposa por el pasillo. En cuanto entró en la habitación, se desvistió lentamente, y con un suspiro de resignación se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda a su mujer.

Horas más tarde, un gemido lo sacó de su sueño turbulento. Abrió los ojos, y contuvo la respiración. Los jadeos le llegaban apaciguados por la distancia, pero esa voz era capaz de traerlo del fondo de la oscuridad hacia la luz. Se puso en pie, con un nudo en el estómago y el corazón retumbándole estrepitosamente sobre su pecho.

Sus pies lo llevaron por los pasillos de esa mansión demasiado grande. Cada paso más cerca de _él_, cada paso más fuerte los jadeos. Las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro, como esos gemidos le abrasaban el corazón. La puerta de madera fina era lo único que lo separaba de Kurt. De la persona que amaba. De la persona que en ese momento estaba haciendo el amor con su novio.

Los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaban en la noche, los ruidos apaciguados de besos desesperados le retorcían el alma, esa voz susurrando otro nombre le arrancaba sollozos mudos.

Se sentía perdido, sentía como si el mundo se hubiera esfumado a su alrededor y lo único que lo mantenía a flote se había escapado de sus manos. El vacío en su pecho lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, matándolo, alimentándose de los recuerdos del sabor de Kurt, del recuerdo del tacto de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, del recuerdo de cómo sus ojos lo admiraban con cariño desde la lejanía.

Su cuerpo no respondía a las súplicas de su corazón, que pedía a gritos largarse de allí, alejarse de esos sonidos de deseo que lo volvían loco, de esa risa tímida que le sacaba otro hombre. Pero no. Ese vacío, ese agujero negro en el centro de su pecho lo mantenía inmóvil, con la cabeza apoyada contra la madera, con las manos apretadas en dos dolorosos puños, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando como Sebastian le hacía el amor a su castaño. Imaginando como se hundía en él, como le daba placer, como lo tocaba y lo veía llegar con la boca abierta, y los ojos cerrados. Imaginando como le sonreía y lo besaba, como se acostaba junto a él y le decía que lo amaba. Algo que él jamás pudo hacer. Algo que no podría hacer nunca.

El silencio volvió a la mansión de forma casi repentina. Sentía la garganta y los ojos hinchados. Sus pies parecieron responderle después de todo ese tiempo, y se encaminó a la cocina. No podía ver a su esposa, no quería acostarse a su lado, no quería tener que fingir estar feliz, cuando su único deseo en ese momento era tirarse del tejado para así poder mitigar el dolor que le causaba Kurt.

Todo esto jamás tendría que haber pasado. Demasiado alcohol, su verdadero instinto reprimido, un par de orbes azules que lo observaban con odio, una tensión desde tiempos memoriales, y una cama con doseles alejada de la multitud habían sido su perdición. Ese había sido el comienzo del torbellino de sentimientos que sentía en ese momento. Esa desesperación por tocar, el dolor al no poder, el amor al ver la su piel, la sensación de estar flotando en la nada cada vez que se miraban a los ojos.

Hubiese preferido terminar con esto desde un principio. Que nunca hubiera sucedido. En ese momento prefería no saber cómo era el tacto de su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, que saberlo y tener que conformarse solo con su recuerdo.

Unas pisadas lo hicieron voltearse bruscamente. El castaño entró a la cocina con una media sonrisa en el rostro, que se desvaneció al verlo.

Se miraron fijamente.

Blaine tenía rastros de lágrimas en el rostro, y los ojos rojos y parcialmente hinchados. Los ojos de Kurt mostraron preocupación, pero el morocho sabía que era fingida. Tal vez Kurt lo amara en algún momento, pero ya no.

- ¿Qué hacías con él?

Blaine cerró los ojos, y se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Kurt levantó una ceja.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

Ese tono frío le retorció el estómago, pero al verlo así, al ver como Sebastian lo había marcado en el cuello, el enojo, los celos y el dolor se entremezclaron en su interior y le dieron impulso para acercársele después de dos meses sin verse. El castaño retrocedió ante su avance, con cautela, como si estuviera esperando que Blaine le pegara. El cuerpo de Blaine lo acorraló contra una pared. Puso una mano al lado de su cabeza y se acercó a él peligrosamente, rosando el oído de Kurt con sus labios.

- Dime Kurt ¿El te besa mejor que yo? – Hizo una pausa, dejando que su aliento caliente chocara contra la piel de porcelana. - ¿Te toca con la misma delicadeza? – dijo al tiempo que sus dedos recorrían la piel desnuda de su pecho, apenas rozándolo, y sacándole ligeros temblores al joven. - ¿Él te hace gritar de placer tanto como yo? – bajó la voz, convirtiéndola en un tono más grueso. - ¿Él sabe dónde tocar para poder derretirte? – Le mordió detrás de la oreja levemente, y el suspiro de Kurt fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír. Volvió su boca a la oreja, comenzando a juguetear con su lóbulo, apretándolo entre los dientes, o delineando el interior de su oído con la lengua. – Dime ¿Lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mí?

Kurt lo empujó con brusquedad. Tenía dos cristalinas lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas, y los ojos ligeramente rojos.

- Para. – la voz se oía rota. Carraspeo antes de volver a hablar. – Deja de hacer esto. No tienes ningún derecho para preguntarme nada. No eres nadie para reclamarme que es lo que hago en mi intimidad Blaine.

El morocho notó como algo húmedo caía de sus ojos, y se apresuró a limpiarse.

- Contesta mi última pregunta. – exigió.

- No tengo por qué responder ante ti.

Blaine volvió a empujarlo contra la pared, esta vez con algo más de brusquedad. Kurt no emitió ningún sonido, y se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Blaine conocía esa mirada. Era ese mismo odio que había visto en sus ojos antes de que todo ese desastre comenzara.

- ¿Lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mí? – volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué eso te tendría que interesar? Jamás me amaste, jamás entendiste lo que yo sentía cada vez que te veía con ella, nunca supiste cómo me destrozaba saber que a ella le hacías el amor y lo nuestro solo era sexo, nunca lo supiste y nunca lo sabrás.

Blaine apartó la mirada de esos ojos acusadores. Lo sabía. Él sabía perfectamente cómo se había sentido Kurt. Lo sabía de primera mano, pero le daba miedo admitirlo. Hacerlo haría el dolor más real, más fuerte e insoportable. Volvió sus ojos a Kurt. Pero él lo merecía, merecía saber toda la verdad.

- Kurt yo…

- Sebastian me propuso matrimonio. – Un latido, dos…- y dije que sí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me deben estar odiando. Realmente lo siento, dejé la historia abandonada desde hace un mes, pero es que me concentre en seguir con "El Amor No Siempre es Fácil" y además no se me venía ninguna idea para empezar el capitulo. Ahora estoy de vacaciones así que puede que tenga más tiempo para escribir. Si no tengo ningún contratiempo durante la semana, voy a empezar a actualizar Odio Amarte los viernes y EANSEF los lunes a partir de la semana que viene. Los que se quieran poner en contacto conmigo, pueden seguirme en Twitter (Doy FollowBack) (Twitter).com(/) DanydeCriss (Borrar paréntesis)A veces doy algunos spoilers o adelantos de los capítulos. **

**¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Creo que no los conteste, pero los leí a todos ;)**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Odio Amarte: Capitulo 5.**

"_... y dije que sí."_

Esas cuatro palabras le seguían carcomiendo interiormente. En cuanto Kurt le había dicho eso, había huido de la cocina lo más rápido que le habían permitido sus piernas. No podía dejar que el chico viera como lloraba. Se había ido a refugiar a esa habitación olvidada, en un lado apartado de su mansión. A esa habitación que solo poseía una cama con doseles y sábanas de seda. Se había refugiado en los recuerdos que aún persistían en el olor de las almohadas. Debía dejar de llorar, debía dejar de auto compadecerse, debía dejar ser feliz a Kurt. Aunque eso significara que él sufriera.

Con esa idea en mente se alejó de allí, de esa cama llena de recuerdos, de esas paredes que habían sido testigos del único sentimiento verdadero en su vida.

En cuanto entró al salón sus ojos se detuvieron en las manos unidas de Smythe y Hummel. Porque sí, ese chico ya no era más Kurt para él. Su esposa reía, sosteniéndose el vientre hinchado. Blaine caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, pasándole una mano por la espalda y sonrió. Sonrió porque el joven que estaba frente a él no era _su _ Kurt, era el Hummel de Smythe.

- Me encantaría tener una boda como la de ustedes. – dijo Sebastian con los ojos brillantes.

- Estoy seguro de que Rachel podrá ayudarte, mi mansión está abierta para la fiesta. – ofreció Blaine, con un falso tono de emoción.

Pudo ver claramente como una sombra oscura cruzaba los ojos de cielo. El joven trató de disimularlo, pero Blaine lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que lo había sorprendido y la sorpresa parecía no haberle gustado.

- Hummel ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

El castaño alzó las cejas, y asintió. Blaine se puso en pie y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa, antes de salir caminando al exterior, seguido por el ojiazul.

- ¿Qué quieres Anderson? - preguntó una vez estuvieron alejados de la casa, en uno de los grandes jardines.

- Quiero que por un minuto te saques la máscara y vuelvas a ser _mi _Kurt.- El menor abrió los ojos como platos, y frunció el seño. – Quiero que volvamos a ser Blaine y Kurt el tiempo suficiente para que me contestes una pregunta.

Vio como el castaño vacilaba por unos instantes, con mirada desconfiada.

- ¿Qué pregunta?

- ¿Me amaste más de lo que amas a Sebastian?

El castaño desvió los ojos. Blaine permaneció en silencio, pero no pudo resistirse a que sus manos se posaran en los hombros de Kurt, acercándolo a su cuerpo. El castaño no opuso resistencia, y dejó que sus pechos se tocaran, mientras Blaine lo abrazaba con posesión.

- Sí, Blaine. Lo hice.

El cuerpo de Kurt se separó de él. Blaine lo miró a los ojos, y supo que había vuelto a ser Hummel.

- ¿Ya no me amas verdad? –pregunto con la voz partida.

- No. – contestó el menor con voz firme.

Blaine sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no iba a permitirse llorar frente a él.

- Que seas feliz con Sebastian, Kurt. – dio media vuelta, pero el agarre en su muñeca lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Por qué te importa si te amé? Tú no lo hiciste nunca.

Blaine sintió como su corazón se resquebrajaba lentamente, como un vidrio golpeado por una piedra.

- Porque en mi vida nadie me amo, solo quería saber que al menos una persona sintió eso por mí.

- Tu padre..

- Mi padre a lo único que siempre le importó fue seguir con la estirpe Anderson, nunca me quiso, Rachel lo único que le interesa en mi fortuna, nunca conocí a mi madre. Al contrario tuyo no crecí rodeado de amigos, mi padre marcaba a las personas como socias y competencia. ¿Sabes que es tener veinte años y darte cuenta de que tu vida ha sido manipulada hasta el punto en que no puedes elegir a quien amar? - Los ojos de Kurt se habían abierto de par en par y su garganta tenía un extraño nudo que le impedía hablar. – Gracias por amarme. Siento no haber podido sentir lo mismo por ti.

Blaine se zafó del agarre del castaño, y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa sin lanzar una mirada atrás.

Los días pasaban con una lentitud abrumadora. Rachel se estaba encargando de los preparativos de la boda. Veía a gente salir y entrar de su mansión cargando ramos de rosas blancas y rosas. Veía la sonrisa resplandeciente de Smythe, y sentía la mirada fija de Kurt sobre su persona pero no mudaba su expresión neutra.

Nunca le había contado a nadie, nunca se había abierto tanto con otra persona, y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. No quería que el menor sintiera lástima de él, solo quería verlo feliz, y si eso significaba aguantar los gritos de su padre por haber prestado la mansión de la familia para una boda de la competencia, lo iba a soportar.

- Deberías pedirle a tu prometido que cambie las rosas por jazmines. – le murmuró Blaine a Kurt, mientras veían como el hermanastro del último bajaba una vasija de porcelana llena de rosas.

- ¿Por qué? – ese tono seco de siempre tenía un leve deje de curiosidad.

- Porque odias las rosas, y el olor a jazmín es tu favorito ya que ese era el perfume que usaba tu madre. – Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

El castaño se quedó sin aliento y buscó los ojos de Blaine, pero el morocho permaneció con la vista pegada al suelo.

La noche de la boda no tardó en llegar. Kurt se hallaba frente al espejo de su habitación revisando su traje de gala, cuando Blaine traspasó la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo en los que fueron enteramente ellos, antes de que la máscara de sus apellidos volviera a interponerse.

- Vengo a darte mi regalo de bodas. – Kurt levantó una ceja, y aceptó la pequeña cajita que le daba el morocho.

Blaine volteó dispuesto a irse, pero un sollozo entrecortado lo hizo volver sus ojos a Kurt.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – el chico tenía la vista clavada en la llave de plata que descansaba en un trozo de seda blanca. – Esta llave…

- Es la que abre la puerta más alejada del ala oeste, la que está atrás de una columna, y tiene la madera tallada. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas perfectamente esa puerta.

- ¿Por qué me la das? ¿En verdad quieres que consuma mi matrimonio en el mismo lugar que nosotros con acostábamos?

- Sí – su voz se quebró. –Sí, quiero que lo hagas, porque así tendría un motivo para no volver a ese maldito lugar, y esperar encontrarte dispuesto a acogerme en tus brazos. Quiero poder dejar de volver para sentir tu perfume en las almohadas, quiero borrar todos los recuerdos que me invitan a encerrarme por horas en esa estúpida habitación. Quiero que me duela acercarme a ese lugar para así poder sacar de mi mente y de mi alma la estúpida esperanza de que sigas siendo mío.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué si quiera te importa lo que haga con mi vida? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que las heridas cierren de una puta vez? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que volver solo para causarme dolor?

- ¡¿Causarte dolor?! – gritó, con las lágrimas quemándole los ojos. Avanzó a grandes zancadas y lo agarró de los hombros. - ¿Crees que yo te causo dolor? ¡Tú sabías mejor que nadie que no amaba a Rachel! ¡Siempre fui sincero contigo! ¡Siempre te dije lo mucho que detestaba a la chica y a su familia! Ni si quiera sabes por qué acepte a casarme con ella. Tú sabías, que aunque yo te lo negara que sentía algo por ti. Traté de dejarte ir, traté por todos los medios de facilitarte la felicidad con el idiota de Smythe. ¿Piensas que no me dolió escuchar como gemías cuando él te tocaba? ¡Por Dios, Kurt! Tosa esta maldita boda es como un puñal en mi corazón ¿Sabes por qué no quise decirte nada? ¿Sabes por qué me reprimí todo el tiempo? ¡Por qué no quería hacer que eligieras entre él y yo! Porque si me elegías a mí, yo nunca podría darte lo que te mereces… Kurt no tiene una jodida idea de cuánto te amo…

La boca de Blaine se estrelló contra la del menor con furia. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de sus rizos, mientras su boca se abría en un gemido. El cuerpo de Blaine acorraló al del menor contra la pared, mientras sus bocas seguían devorándose con una fuerza desquiciante, como la primera vez que lo había hecho, como si quisieran dañar al mismo grado en que se querían dar placer. Los dientes del castaño se clavaron en la piel de su labio y Blaine no pudo evitar abrir su boca en un jadeo mudo. Kurt lo empujó, quedando el cuerpo de Blaine atrapado entre la pared y él mismo. Por un instante se miraron a los ojos, los dos llorando.

- No podemos hacer esto… - susurró el castaño. – Dios… Blaine vas a tener un hijo, yo estoy a horas de casarme… no nos podemos hacer esto.

Los ojos del morocho brillaron por la ira, y empujó al castaño contra la cama. Kurt gritó y se tambaleo, cayendo de espaldas sobre las mantas. Blaine se subió encima de él y comenzó a atacar su cuello de forma desesperada.

- Párame si eso es lo que realmente quieres.

Blaine chupó la piel blanca soltando gemidos incontrolables, la mordió con ganas, queriendo dejar marcas como regalo para Sebastian. Por mucho que Kurt se concentrara en decir lo contrario, sabía que aún sentía algo por él.

- Blaine para…. – un gemido se escapó de los labios del ojiazul al sentir la dureza del morocho rozarse contra su muslo. –Blaine dijiste que… quería que sea feliz con S-sebas…tian.

- ¡Que se joda Sebastian! - gritó con ira, levantando su rostro del cuello de Kurt para poder mirarlo a los ojos. - ¡Tú no lo amas! ¿Por qué te quieres atar a él? Sí, Kurt, es verdad, quiero que seas feliz, incluso si no es conmigo, pero tú no amas a ese chico. Conozco tu amor mejor que nadie, lo veía todos los días antes de irme de esa habitación. Esa chispa en tus ojos que los hacía brillar, esos suspiros, la forma en que me abrasabas con posesión… Lo único que Sebastian te puede dar es sexo. ¿Y sabes por qué no quiero que tengas eso? Porque era lo mismo que te daba yo, y tú mereces mucho más.

El morocho se separó de él. Pasándose una mano por la cara para borrar el rastro de lágrimas.

- Blaine…

- Tengo que volver con mi esposa. – dijo, mientras apartaba la mirada de esos ojos azules. Blaine caminó hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de girar el pomo.- ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo te amo? – esta vez era él el que hacía la pregunta.

Kurt permaneció en silencio, y Blaine se marchó de la habitación con un puñal clavado en su corazón.

- Aún lo hago, Blaine. Aún te amo. – susurró Kurt, una vez que escuchó como los pasos se perdían por el corredor.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada quiero avisarles que me voy a tomar unas ****vacaciones, para así después volver con más ganas, desde HOY hasta el 7 de Enero. El capitulo 26 de ****EANSEF lo voy a subir la semana que viene, espero que pueda el lunes, y a partir de ahí no vuelvo a actualizar hasta el 7. **

**¡Les deseo felices fiestas y un muy bien comienzo de año a todos mis lectores! Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan, y a todos aquellos que dejar un comentario, ponen la historia en favoritos y también a los que la siguen. **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Odio Amarte: Capitulo 6.**

Blaine se alejó de la habitación tratando de luchar contra los sollozos que su garganta apenas podía retener. Sus pasos resonaron por el corredor vacío, un eco que le martillaba la cabeza, que marcaba cada corte que su corazón recibía al rememorar cada caricia, cada beso, cada vez que el cuerpo de ambos se convertía en uno solo, cada vez que sus almas se encontraban.

Todos esos recuerdos… Sabía que lo iban a atormentar de por vida, sabía que cada vez que se cruzara con Kurt en algún evento su alma se iba a retorcer, iba a gritar, a hacerlo sangrar interiormente ¿En qué momento su organizaba vida se había vuelto en un torbellino de dolor y tristeza? ¿Cuándo fue que su corazón se le había escapado de las manos? ¿Por qué no podía resistirse a ese deseo profundo por poseerlo? ¿Cómo era que iba a seguir viviendo sin _su _Kurt?

Ocho meses antes, su vida era tranquila, fácil y sin preocupaciones. Solo bastó una noche para cambiarla por completo...

_Las reuniones empresariales de su padre eran un completo fastidio para él. Debía aguantar las peroratas de los engreídos empresarios que lo único que les importaba era su empresa y su dinero. Blaine lo odiaba. A todos y cada uno de ellos, incluido su padre, sobretodo su padre. Los odiaba porque sabía que dentro de unos años él iba a ser igual. Sabía que la manera en que había sido criado, y todas las influencias que había tenido desde que le alcanzaba la memoria lo habían moldeado y manipulado para llegar al estado en que lo único que controlara su mente fuera la empresa y el oro. Y sabía que no podía hacer nada más que seguirle la corriente a su padre y dejar que le controlara la vida como quisiera. _

_Sus ojos repasaron la estancia antes apoyarse contra la pared. Le gustaba pasar desapercibido en reuniones como aquellas, prefería esconderse en las sombras, en una esquina oscura y apartada y observar a la competencia. Un camarero pasó por su lado, y le arrebató una copa de champagne de la bandeja. El alcohol le ayudaba a aguantar esas dos horas en las que era sometido al más profundo aburrimiento. Vio de reojo como su padre se le acercaba y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron casi al instante._

_- Deja de beber. – tuvo que contar pacientemente hasta diez para no meterle la copa por un ojo. – Necesito que vigiles a Hummel. _

_- Pensé que Hummel era demasiado para mí._

_- Me refiero a su hijo, Kurt Hummel. Tiene una gran reputación entre la competencia, demasiada buena considerando que es más joven que tú, y ha estado poco tiempo en el negocio._

_- Debe de ser muy bueno. – Dijo distraídamente, sin prestarle la menor atención a la conversación._

_- Más que ser bueno, estoy seguro que compra a los inversores. Últimamente a nadie le importa de quien es el agujero con tal de meterla, y Hummel se presta como el muy marica que es._

_Los dedos de Blaine se apretaron alrededor del fino cristal de la copa, y se tuvo que contener para no quebrarla en dos. Le importaba una mierda lo que su padre pensara de ese Hummel, pero le cabreaba que le dijera marica, o puta, solo por ser gay. Se tragó la cascada de insultos con una dificultad horrorosa y tuvo que pedir otra copa para poder pasar el odio. _

_- ¿Dónde está? – no tenía ninguna intención de gastar su tiempo con Hummel, pero tomaría cualquier escusa con tal de salir de aquel despacho. _

_- Es el castaño que está que está contra la ventana. Llévalo fuera, charla con él, aprende cómo piensa, estúdialo._

_Blaine dirigió su vista hacia la ventana ya con la cuarta copa en las manos. Sintió como la respiración se le entrecortaba, y el corazón se detenía unos segundos antes de empezar a cabalgar sobre su pecho. Se relamió los labios de forma inconsciente, mientras sus pupilas dilatadas se comían la figura del joven. Era alto, con el cabello pulcramente peinado, y unos reflejos dorados decorando el flequillo, los dedos de Blaine picaron con ganas de tocarlo. Su piel de porcelana resplandecía bajo la luz de la araña, y por un momento se dejó perder en esos ojos azules con filigranas plateadas, enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas color caramelo y un ligero seño fruncido. Dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran por la respingona nariz, y se mordió el labio al contemplar esa boca tan carnosa y provocativa. Se llevó una quinta copa a los labios mientras su mirada se deslizaba por la piel pálida que esa camisa negra dejaba entrever, y se clavaba en el jean oscuro malditamente ajustado, que le abrazaba sus muslos y el culo de una manera casi ilegal. Tuvo que contener un gemido cuando sus ojos se posaron en la abultada entrepierna._

_- ¿Es él? – su voz salió una octava más grave de lo normal. _

_No esperó la contestación de su padre sino que se puso en marcha, caminando directamente hacia él, hacia Kurt. En el camino agarró dos copas de la bandeja de un mesero, y preparó su sonrisa más seductora para el joven. Se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos y repentinamente la idea de estudiarlo le parecía más atractiva. _

_- ¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa? – el castaño posó sus ojos en él, y Blaine vio con gran regocijo como sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente al mirarlo._

_- Gracias. – aceptó el chico, dándole un trago, sin sacar sus ojos de él._

_- Blaine Anderson. – se presentó, aunque estaba seguro de que no hacía la menor falta. _

_- Kurt Hummel. – respondió el otro, estrechándole la mano. _

El morocho tomó asiento en un banco de mármol, que decoraba uno de los jardines exteriores de su mansión. Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido grabado a fuego en su cerebro. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía ver como el menor caminaba a su lado, los pasos de ambos llevándolos por los infinitos corredores mientras hablaban. Si se esforzaba un poco más hasta podía recordar el perfume que despedía el cuello del menor, tentándolo a acercarse y lamerlo. El alcohol había borroneado parte de su charla, y apenas recordaba cómo había sido que habían llegado a esa habitación, a esa cama…

Aún podía sentir los toques tímidos de ambos ese día. Las bocas buscándose solas, el corazón de los dos enloquecido, sus respiraciones agitadas. Blaine recordaba como casi había llorado de placer al escuchar los gemidos del castaño contra su oreja. Aún podía sentir como las uñas de Kurt se le clavaban en la espalda de forma placenteramente dolorosa, mientras el embestía una y otra vez, mientras salía y volvía entrar de esa estrechez que lo quemaba. Húmeda, caliente, angosta…Perfecta.

El silencio después de la culminación lo había asustado. No sabía qué demonios acababa de hacer, no sabía por qué su cuerpo le pedía a gritos volver a unirse con el de Kurt, no sabía cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

Habían vuelto en completo silencio al despacho de su padre. Ambos rehuyéndose la mirada, ambos demasiado avergonzados por lo perfecto que se había sentido aquel desquiciante momento.

_Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo por las puertas de madera. Kurt se alejó sin siquiera mirarlo, y Blaine hizo lo mismo. Tomó otra copa. Sus ojos dolían de tanto aguantar las irrefrenables ganas de posarlos en Kurt. _

_Su padre se acercó a él nuevamente y Blaine se contuvo para no huir. _

_- ¿Sacaste algo de él? – Un orgasmo. No contestó, y se limitó a morderse el labio. - ¡Contesta! ¿Lo estudiaste?_

_No pudo resistirse a alzar la vista. Se sorprendió al ver que los orbes color mar lo estaban estudiando con deseo. Le devolvió la mirada, y vio como el joven sonreía imperceptiblemente, solo para él. Blaine le correspondió la sonrisa, y así supo que lo de esa noche se volvería a repetir._

_- Sí, lo estudié. – contestó, mientras le daba un último trago a su bebida. – Profundamente…_

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada les agradezco los comentarios del capitulo anterior, y por sobre todo la paciencia con este Fic. Sé que tardo en actualizar, pero es que me concentro más que nada en los capítulos de 'El Amor No Siempre Es Fácil' ¡Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso comienzo de año! **

**Hoy se cumplen ya 7 meses desde que hice mi primera publicación en Fanfiction (capitulo 1 de EANSEF) y estoy muy feliz de que me hayan acompañado hasta ahora, en todas mis historias :')**

**Dejando el sentimentalismo de lado (xD!) les dejo el capitulo 7. Espero que les guste.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Odio Amarte: Capitulo 7.**

Blaine levantó la cabeza al escuchar unos ligeros pasos sobre la hierba. Su corazón palpitó furiosamente al verlo acercársele. Trató de que no se le notara el nerviosismo y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

- La ceremonia está por comenzar. – su voz sonó como el hielo. Se encogió sobre la banca y cerró los ojos, esperando que se fuera pronto. Pero no lo hizo. Kurt se mantuvo de pie a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, sin decidirse a hablar. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Blaine al escuchar como el castaño tomaba asiento a su lado. - Lo que me dijiste en mi habitación ¿Era verdad? - El morocho abrió los ojos y miró a la negrura de la noche, respirando lentamente el fresco aire impregnado del aroma de las rosas. Kurt se mordió el labio y todo rastro de la máscara Hummel desapareció de su rostro. Volvía a ser Kurt. El Kurt que aún sentía algo por Blaine. - ¿En verdad me amas? – el susurró atravesó los jardines como un viento helado. Haciendo que la piel de Blaine se erizara.

- Lo hago.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún ademán de mirarse a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos quería que el otro viera el dolor que esa confesión representaba.

- ¿Por qué? – La pregunta tomó al morocho desprevenido. Se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, cavilando la respuesta. Finalmente volteó a verlo y se encontró con que los orbes azules rebalsaban lágrimas.

- Porque fuiste y eres la única persona que logró verme. No viste al hijo del gran Anderson, traspasaste cada una de mis capas desde el primer momento, y me encontraste. A mí. Blaine. – Kurt desvió sus ojos a la gran mansión que lucía hermosa iluminada para la fiesta. - ¿Tú por qué me… _amaste_? – la última palabra salió de sus labios como un gemido de dolor. El castaño cerró los ojos. Blaine observó embelesado como las cálidas luces le acariciaban la piel del rostro.

- Porque contigo era _feliz_. - murmuró. Blaine sintió como su corazón se estrujaba de dolor. Lo había lastimado con sus palabras, lo había herido profundamente al dejarlo. – En la habitación me dijiste que no sabía por qué habías accedido a casarte con Rachel ¿A qué te referías?

Blaine tomó aire, y deslizó disimuladamente su mano por encima de la de Kurt. Suspiró de alivio al sentir el tacto de esa piel suave que tanto conocía.

- Mi padre lo sabía. – El cuerpo de Kurt se tensó inmediatamente. – Nos escuchó. Me dijo que si no aceptaba casarme con ella… te haría _desaparecer_. – El menor vio como los ojos de Blaine se apagaban.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Mi padre es tan poderoso como el tuyo, podría haberme protegido, podría…

- ¿Vivir escondiéndote? ¿Vivir en constante alerta? ¿No poder caminar sin pensar en que tu vida está a punto de terminar? Te amo, Kurt. No quiero eso para ti. Quiero que estés a salvo, amado y feliz.

- ¿Incluso cuando pases el resto de tu vida atado a alguien que no quieres? – replicó con furia.

- ¿Cómo estar a punto de hacer _tú_? – Kurt echó su cuerpo para atrás de forma inconsciente, cómo si le hubiesen pegado una cachetada. Blaine vio como la duda cruzaba por los ojos del chico.

- Tú no sabes…

- Kurt, me dijiste que me habías amado por hacerte feliz ¿Por qué lo amas a él? – El menor abrió la boca pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios. Blaine se inclinó sobre su rostro haciendo rozar sus labios, compartiendo el mismo aire. – ¿Lo amas?

Kurt se puso bruscamente en pie, alejándose de Blaine. Retrocedió unos pasos, negando con la cabeza. No iba a admitirlo. No iba a admitir que se _engañaba_ a sí mismo solo para no sufrir al no poder estar con Blaine. Se dio media vuelta, con lágrimas en sus ojos y corrió de vuelta a la casa.

El morocho vio como se alejaba y entraba en la residencia limpiándose el rostro. Esperó varios minutos antes de obligar a su cuerpo a ponerse en pie y seguirlo. Trataba de prepararse mentalmente para el dolor que sería verlos compartir el beso que los uniría.

¿Así era como se había sentido Kurt al verlo a él con Rachel? ¿Tan _destrozado_? ¿Con ganas de terminar su _sufrimiento_? Los ojos se le iluminaron levemente. Entró en la mansión y evadió como pudo a los invitados. Fue directo a su despacho y se encerró en él. Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio, y sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio, lleno de un líquido trasparente como el agua.

_Solo una gota_ y todo su sufrimiento terminaría. Solo una gota y ya no vería a Kurt compartír su vida con otra persona. Solo una gota y acabaría limpiamente con su _miserable _vida, que lo único bueno que le había dado había sido Kurt, antes de arrebatárselo sin compasión alguna.

Rachel se quedaría con su fortuna, su hijo viviría cómodamente, Kurt podría amar a Sebastian en paz, sin que las dudas lo mortificaran. Dejaría de _herirlo_. Lo olvidaría. Olvidaría _todo. Moriría. _

Abrió el frasco con manos temblorosas. Sentía las lágrimas quemarle las mejillas. Solo debía escuchar los gritos de felicidad en el piso inferior. Esas exclamaciones que significarían que finalmente se habían casado. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

_Gritos._

Pero no eran de felicidad. Caminó hasta la puerta, y la abrió levemente, dejando que la acalorada discusión se introdujera en su despacho.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No podemos hacerlo, Kurt! – El gritó de Sebastian se escuchaba rabioso. - ¡No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo! ¡Creí que me amabas!

- Seb... – la voz de Kurt se hallaba temblorosa. – Solo… solo te estoy pidiendo algo de _tiempo_…

- ¡Estamos a punto de casarnos!

- ¡Tengo dudas! – gritó.

El aire se enfrió. El silencio reptó por entre la puerta semi abierta como una serpiente.

- Es por Anderson. – el murmullo apenas audible estaba cargado de odio y desprecio. - ¿Qué te dijo ese hijo de puta en los jardines?

- _Blaine_ no tiene nada que ver en esto.

- ¿Blaine? ¿Ahora es Blaine? – soltó con repugnancia. – No soy idiota, Kurt. He visto la forma en que te mira como si fueras de su propiedad. Tus ojos siempre están pendientes de cada puto movimiento que él hace.

- No es lo que crees.

- ¡Demonios, Kurt! ¡Vi como casi te besaba! ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él? – su voz se había tornado amenazante.

- Nada, Seb. Te lo juro – Blaine sintió como su corazón se oprimía al escucharlo sollozar. – No siento nada por él…

- Deja de actuar, Hummel, y dime la verdad. – Blaine contuvo el aliento. Los minutos en silencio pasaron tensos. Escuchaba la agitaba respiración de Sebastian y los leves quejidos de Kurt.

_- Lo amo. _

El morocho sintió como sus rodillas se doblaban y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Escuchó como alguien salía corriendo escaleras abajo y a Sebastian gritándole para que regresara. Blaine sentía a su cuerpo convulsionar en espasmos incontrolables, sollozos de alegría, tristeza y dolor se mezclaban en sus mejillas y las tenían de lágrimas.

De improvisto la puerta del despacho se abrió, y Sebastian entró con la ira reflejada en sus ojos. Smythe se acercó a él, que estaba en el suelo incapaz de hacer funcionar su cuerpo. Lo tomó del cuello y apretó, cortándole el aire. El morocho sintió como sus pulmones ardían. Trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sebastian seguía ahorcándolo, mermando sus fuerzas.

- Esto es tú culpa. Kurt iba a ser _mío_. – el agarre se aflojó levemente, permitiendo que un hilo de aire se colara en sus pulmones. – Cada persona a tu alrededor va a pagar tu error, Anderson. Todos a tu alrededor desaparecerán, hasta que solo quedes tú.

Lo soltó con brusquedad y salió de la habitación. Blaine sintió como el aire le pegaba en sus pulmones con dolor. Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de los invitados diciendo que Kurt se había marchado_. Para no volver_.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Casi dos meses sin actualizar este Fic, deben querer matarme. Mil perdones por toda esta espera, estuve sin ganas de escribir, después empecé el colegio y por un tiempo me olvidé que tenía que actualizar este Fic, y solo actualicé EANSEF. Hoy me desperté con ganas de escribir, y como quería cambiar, preferí escribir el cap de Odio Amarte. **

**Lo dije en mi nota de EANSEF, pero lo repito acá por si hay alguien que no lee mi otro Fic, voy a empezar a subir regularmente los caps de Odio Amarte, en cuanto termine de subir los últimos dos de EANSEF :) ****Miles de gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario, y a los que marcaron esta historia entre sus favoritos. Realmente aprecio mucho el apoyo y la paciencia de todos ustedes. **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Odio Amarte: Capitulo 8. **

Blaine despidió a los últimos invitados que le expresaban sus pesares por la repentina y trágica muerte de su padre. El morocho sabía que la verdadera causa de la muerte de su padre no había sido un ataque de corazón, sabía que el culpable de la muerte de su padre eran los celos, la amenaza, el dolor... Sebastian.

Por supuesto que a pesar de saber quién era el culpable no había abierto la boca. Declarar que los Smythe habían asesinado a su padre, hubiese sido declarar la guerra abiertamente. Aunque no estaba seguro que era mejor, si sentarse a esperar que un puñal oculto o una gota de veneno llegaran a sus familiares por la noche, o que todos supieran que podían morir en cualquier momento.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo una aventura con un chico había terminado en algo así? Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y volvió al interior de la casa. La pura verdad era que la muerte de su padre no lo había afectado en lo más mínimo. Si en algún momento había sentido cariño por su progenitor este se había evaporado al paso de los años. Le había sacado un gran peso de encima, y le había puesto otro mayor. Ahora tenía que ser él el que ocupara el puesto de su padre en la empresa, y eso lo frustraba.

Caminó por los pasillos, sin destino alguno, dejando que sus pies los llevaran a donde querían. Ya había pasado más de un mes. Un mes desde el desastroso casamiento, que terminó en la huída de Kurt.

Kurt...

No había tenido noticias del castaño desde entonces. Tal vez fuera lo mejor, pero su pecho no dejaba de doler cada vez que recordaba que el joven le había dicho a Sebastian que lo amaba. Después de todo, de todo lo que Blaine lo había hecho sufrir, Kurt seguí amándolo.

Se paró en seco al darse cuenta donde estaba. Una leve sonrisa nostálgica acudió a su rostro, se mordió el labio mientras pasaba las yemas de las dedos sobre la madera de la puerta que ocultaba la habitación que tenía grabado en las paredes cada uno de los gemidos de Kurt, las caricias de Blaine en esa piel blanca, y la unión de sus cuerpos cada vez que se escapaban del mundo, para fundirse en su propia fantasía.

Soltó un suspiro y se alejó de allí, sin abrir la puerta. Caminó hasta su habitación y se fue desnudando lentamente, hasta solo quedarse con la ropa interior. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ser fuerte, trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero la situación era demasiado para él. Sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Más de una vez se había visto tentado a renunciar a todo y desaparecer, pero la esperanza de volver a ver a Kurt y el amor que sentía por su hijo lo hacían mantener los pies en la tierra y seguir adelante.

Rachel entró en la habitación, y Blaine levantó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente. Por mucho que lo había intentado no había podido quererla, lo único que la unía en ese momento e impedía que la dejara era el pequeño que crecía en su vientre. Sabía más que perfectamente que la joven no sentía nada por él. Tal vez en un momento pasado, hubiese albergado sentimientos pero todo se había arruinado en el momento en que Blaine gimió el nombre del castaño en su oído, el día de su boda.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada. Blaine estaba bastante seguro de que ella también se moría por separase de él, pero su familia no lo permitiría. Los Anderson eran poderosos, tenían contactos fuertes y eran una de las familias más ricas. Se morían por heredar todo eso, y la manera más directa era por el hijo de ambos. Rachel se acercó a él, y le acarició la mejilla. Blaine entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con sospecha por esa caricia.

- Sé que estas algo mal por lo de tu padre. - Blaine la miró fijamente, sin saber a dónde quería llegar con eso. La chica seguro sabía que Blaine no sentía mal por su padre. - Pero sé una forma de alegrarte. - El morocho abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el tono algo seductor. Rachel se inclinó para besarlo, pero Blaine se alejó rápidamente. La joven lo fulminó con la mirada. El morocho se puso en pie y se alejó de ella, pasándose las manos por el pelo. - Desde hace meses que no me tocas, Anderson. Desde que supiste que estaba embarazada dejaste de intentar tener relaciones conmigo, y apenas las teníamos antes ¿Sabes que pueden decir de nosotros? - Blaine se dio vuelta bruscamente y la calló con la mirada.

- No necesitas que te diga el porqué no te toco. Deja de fingir, deja de pretender que no lo sabes. - La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con enojo. - Sabes perfectamente que no me atraes, que ninguna mujer lo hace. - Un leve brillito de maldad se coló en los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Cómo piensas que reaccionaría mi padre si le dijera que te gusta morder almohadas? - Blaine levantó las cejas, pero no se dejó intimidar. Dio unos pasos hacia delante, poniéndose cara a cara con su esposa.

- No lo sé ¿Tú como crees que reaccionaría si le dijera que te estás acostando con el hijastro de Hummel a mis espaldas? - Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, y Blaine sonrió. - ¿Crees que soy idiota? Sé mejor que nadie que me estas engañando con Finn desde que él vino para ayudar con los preparativos de esa estúpida boda. - La mujer bajó los ojos, su cara se había desfigurado y ahora solo mostraba pánico. - Pero ¿Sabes por qué no dije nada? ¿Por qué no abrí la boca? ¿Por qué, cuándo tenía el poder de destruirte y humillar a tu familia, no lo hice? - Rachel tragó duro, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos. - Porque sé de primera mano lo que es amar a alguien que no puedes tener. - Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. - Y no quería que sufrieras lo que yo sufrí por no poder estar con Kurt. - La joven se abrazó a sí misma, y desvió la mirada. Blaine se dio media vuelta y se encaminó fuera de la habitación, pero se detuvo antes de salir de ella. - Si quieres diles a todos que soy gay, no me pueden lastimar más de lo que estoy. - Abrió la puerta, pero volvió detenerse. - No me importa si te acuestas con Finn, solo sean cuidadosos, y no dejen que nadie los descubra. - sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación.

* * *

Sorprendentemente su relación con Rachel había mejora después de esa conversación. Las semanas pasaban rápido, y ellos se volvieron más cercanos, limando todas las dificultades y malentendidos hasta finalmente llevarse verdaderamente bien, hasta se podía decir que eran amigos. Blaine se mostraba reservado con todo el mundo, cerrado y más serio que nunca, solo se soltaba un poco cuando estaba con la joven. Rachel seguía viendo a Finn, y en cierta forma se alegraba que ella fuera feliz.

Él se pasaba los días en un torbellino de recuerdos agridulces, pesadillas nocturnas, y miedo del próximo golpe de Sebastian. Se removió en su asiento, y se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de desaparecer el sueño. Hacía varias se había enfrascado en dos investigaciones. Una para encontrar el paradero de Kurt, otra para encontrar un punto débil en los Smythe, para poder pararle los pies a Sebastian de una vez por todas. Ninguna de las dos había tenido resultado alguno y eso lo llenaba de frustración y tristeza. Había llegado al punto de preguntarse si alguna vez volvería ver al hombre que había robado su corazón.

Un grito lo hizo ponerse de pie bruscamente, haciendo que la silla callera al suelo de un golpe. La puerta de su despacho se abrió minutos después, mostrando a la mujer que acompañaba a Rachel durante el embarazo.

- ¿Que sucedió? ¿Rachel está bien? - preguntó, acercándose a ella. La mujer asintió y sonrió, cosa que hizo que Blaine frunciera el ceño.

- Rompió bolsas. - El estómago de Blaine se encogió, y su garganta se cerró en un nudo. La mujer salió del lugar, dejando a Blaine petrificado.

El morocho reaccionó cuando otro grito cruzó los pasillos. Corrió hasta su habitación, que tenía ambas puertas cerradas, y escuchó como Rachel gritaba, mientras otras voces le insistían que pujara. Habían decidido tener el lugar, y el personal necesario en la casa, ya que el hospital más cercano estaba a una hora de distancia.

Los nervios le comían el estómago, y sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de arriba a abajo, de forma incontrolable. Cerró los ojos, y apoyó su frente contra la madera, tratando de moderar su respiración.

El llanto agudo e inconfundible de un recién nacido llenó los pasillos de la mansión, haciendo temblar sus rodillas. Casi al instante, abrió la puerta, con los ojos cegados de lágrimas. Caminó hasta la cama, con sus ojos fijos en el pequeño bulto en los brazos de Rachel. La joven estaba sudorosa, despeinada, con cara de cansancio y de haber sufrido bastante, pero una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Blaine tragó con dificultad al tiempo que extendía sus manos para tomar a su hijo en brazos. El pequeño no dejaba de llorar, pero al morocho le parecía el sonido más hermoso del mundo después de la risa de Kurt. Se agachó y depositó un beso en los labios de la joven, quién le sonrió con cariño antes de cerrar los ojos, y dejar que las jóvenes que la habían ayudado la limpiaran.

El morocho se alejó de la cama, sin poder despegar sus ojos del pequeño que se hallaba acurrucado entre sus brazos, con una manta alrededor de su cuerpito. Sonrió, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.

- Ojalá pudieras verlo, Kurt. - murmuró para sí mismo. Depositó un suave beso sobre su frente. - Nathan, es igual de hermoso que tú.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


End file.
